


Le Petit Marquis

by haloburns



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Gen, The Little Prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a little French boy appears at camp asking Alex to draw him a sheep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Petit Marquis

**Author's Note:**

> we're reading le perit prince in french and i couldnt help myself. Im also gonna do one with alex as le petit prince and washington as the one who draws him a sheep

" _Dessine-moi un mouton_."

" _Hein_!"

" _Dessine-moi un mouton s'il vous plaît_!" Alex blinked into awareness, startled by the curly-haired boy leaning over him.

" _Dessine-moi un mouton, monsieur_."

"A sheep? Why do you want a sheep?" The little boy pouted, confusion evident in his eyes. Of course. He's French. Alex repeated his question in French.

" _I want to take one home with me_ ," he said, his high-pitched voice bouncy.

" _And where is your home_?"

" _Auvergne_ ," the boy responded despondently. It was then that Laurens walked in.

"Alexander, the General would like to see you—" He stopped mid-sentence, doing a double-take at the small boy staring at him.

"Who is he?" Even without understanding English, he understood a question.

"I don't know." In French, " _What's your name, kid_?"

" _Lafayett_ e," he said matter-of-factly. " _Dessine-moi un mouton, s'il vous plaît_."

"John, draw the poor kid a sheep." His tent mate moved to grab a quill and a paper, but the boy called out.

" _Non! Il dessine le mouton, pas vous_." Laurens did a double take at the kid then shrugged.

"Well then. Alex, you have to draw the kid a sheep." It was Alex's turn to pout. He could only write; Laurens was the artist, though hidden.

" _Come here_ ," Alex said to the boy in French, who happily walked over, his curly hair bouncing around his face. He leaned against Alex as he drew a sheep. He showed it to the boy.

" _Non, it's too sick. Do another_." Alex whipped around at a choking noise to see Laurens pressing his lips together, trying to mask a smile. Failing terrifically.

And so there was another.

" _That's not a sheep_ ," he laughed. " _It's a goat_!" This time, the paper got thrown at Laurens who snorted.

Alex drew another.

" _It's too old_ ," the little boy said matter-of-factly. Laurens laughed out loud this time and Alex turned to glare at Laurens.

So Alex drew a box.

" _The sheep you want is in here. All you have to so is open it and it's there. D'accord_?" Alex had run out of ideas, if the kid didn't like it—

" _C'est parfait! It's just like I wanted_!" Lafayette gripped the drawing tightly to himself, smiling.

" _Why do you want a sheep, Lafayette_?" John asked. Lafayette didn't answer so Alex asked instead.

" _Because I'm all alone at my palace. I need a friend_." Alex's heart broke a little because he knew that feeling. Still knows that feeling. So he looks at the little French kid in the middle of the war and decided he would be his friend.


End file.
